1. Field
The following description relates generally to communication devices and more particularly to devices that employ multiple displays to output data.
2. Background
Communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice, data, video, and so forth, and to communicate information regardless of where a user is located (e.g., inside or outside a structure) and whether a user is stationary or moving (e.g., in a vehicle, walking). These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available systems resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Multiple-access systems include Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems, Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and others.
People are relying on mobile devices for almost all their communication needs, and, as such, there are more functions available on these mobile devices today then there were even five years ago. These multiple functions are limited by the size of a screen (or display) associated with the mobile device. Thus, the user interface has become a bottleneck as it relates to the consumer experience. To mitigate this bottleneck, mobile devices are now being equipped with additional displays that can be connected to the mobile device. The additional displays can be used when a larger screen size experience is desired.
A problem associated with the additional screens is that the screens must be synchronized so that any data being displayed appears as a single, large display. This becomes an even larger problem when the additional displays have physical limitations, such as hinges, through which signals need to pass in order for the data to be presented on each display.